Forests of Ferns
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: Kyohei saves a vampire from an oncoming truck. She repays him by draining him until he was unconscious. He swears she's after him, but... he's having a little trouble convincing the guys.


**Well, this is my first "Wallflower" fanfic. The first chapter or so has been sitting in my fanfiction journal for a bit, so I guess I'll put it out there for you all to see.**

* * *

Kyohei was out for a little late night walking. He was recently in a fight with Sunako – big surprise, I know… – and he just needed to get out of the house. Nothing like fresh air to clean the senses. He wandered through town aimlessly. A girl crossing the street, and a mother and child walking home with the child still peering into the closed shop windows… This was the normal life that he could not get.

A screech of tires jerked his sight back to the crosswalk where the girl was crossing. She stood there, a deer in the headlights of a large truck. No doubt the driver was drunk. He was going so fast that even when he slammed on the breaks, his speed would probably kill the girl. Without thinking, Kyohei ran and, not being fast enough he feared, dove. The truck careened past, but despite the small scratches and bruises, they were both unharmed. Kyohei stood up, and looked down at the girl who he was holding bridal style.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The girl had her light brown hair in a low side-ponytail, but a chunk of bangs on the opposite side escaped the rubber band. Her dancing lapis lazuli eyes peered into Kyohei's.

"Never better," she answered. Suddenly, she lunged towards his neck. Kyohei felt two sharp pricks on his throat. His eyesight grew bleary, and he fell to his knees. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wh…Wha…" he managed to whisper out before falling onto his side and passing out.

* * *

"Kyohei's late," Yuki worried. "He was only going for a walk!"

"Calm down, Yuki," Morii told the young one. "He's fine. He's tough." As if the gods wanted to contradict him, the doorbell rang. Morii got up to see who it was.

It was a girl with light brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin carrying an unconscious Kyohei around her shoulders.

"You were saying?" Yuki said triumphantly.

"I believe he lives here," gasped the girl. "Please take him, he's heavy."

"O-of course!" Morii assured her. As he was moving to take Kyohei, Sunako walked in, took one look at Kyohei, and swiftly took him and set him on the couch. Oda, Morii, and Yuki looked horrified at Sunako, who was poking Kyohei.

"Cold, but still breathing," she reported, if not a little miffed. Morii chose to ignore this, and turned to the girl again, switching on all of his charms.

"Hello, let me introduce myself more formally," he said, leaning over her. She blushed, her cheeks flushing perfectly. "My name is Morii, and you are…?"

"Fern," she said. Morii took a step back and bowed.

"You don't hear the name Fern anymore," commented Oda, putting his eyes back to his book. "It's pretty old."

"Y-yeah, well, my parents are like that," she said. "Stuck in the past."

"But it was most popular in the 19th century," Oda pointed out. "I'm sure your parents aren't a hundred years old, plus."

Fern was stuck on this. But only for a moment. "W-well, my mom studied that period, and she liked the name––"

Morii picked up her hand and kissed it. "I think it is a beautiful name, suitable for a beautiful girl."

"Th-thanks…"

Yuki took this time to drag Morii away from the poor girl. "Don't listen to him, Fern," he said. "He's a total flirt."

"A philanderer," Oda added. Fern giggled. "So where are you from? You have an accent."

"I was in Nevada up until last year," she said. "Someone tried to burn down the gym, and I was inside it, too. So they sent me here for counseling, and my parents liked it so much we stayed."

"Someone wanted to kill you?" Morii asked, shocked. Fern grin sheepishly.

"I wasn't the only one in there. I was just one of the few to get out alive. I wasn't exactly… targeted."

"That's still a shame!" Yuki cried.

"Was there… real… fire?" Sunako asked, sneaking up behind Yuki and scaring him to tears.

"Y-yes," Fern replied. "I-I don't like to remember that, please…" Sunako looked back at Kyohei, who was starting to stir. He opened his eyes, blinked a couple times, and sat up.

"How'd I get back here?" He looked around, saw Fern, and immediately pointed and shouted, "You! VAMPIRE!"

* * *

**Uh… read and review?**


End file.
